praeluimfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Creation
Original Characters Your character can be anything, no really anything, within reason. I don't want gods, or half gods, but I don't care if it's 25% fairy, 32% Elf, 22% Racoon etc. Also your character must be between the ages of 18 and 30 in human years, it's a military, they're not going to accept 14 year olds! Here's some things you should know, please read ALL of this, it is important. Race: Your character it can be any race you choose, except human! Once you read the lore you'll understand. You can choose to have your character have human attributes but they must have at least one drop of inhuman blood. Keep in mind the more human your character is the more they will be bullied and the NPC's will hate them. Just a heads up, but do as you please! You may choose what traits your race has, for example if your a fairy you can have wings. If your a half fairy, you can choose to not have wings Body Traits: I recommend you go read the militia requirements so you know which attributes to give your character. For example, if you want to join the Aura Vis (Air Force) but your character can't fly... see what I'm getting at? Gils, wings, tails, claws, fangs, etc. are all okay just give a suitable reason as to why your character has them. Is it a race attribute? Or perhaps they were cursed by a mage, or experimented on by a crazy scientist. Extra arms and legs are okay within reason, again provide a reason. If your character can turn into an animal or similar, refer to magic and abilities to see if it's acceptable. Racial Abilities: Each character gets a race ability regardless of whether they study magic or not. The racial ability can be anything for your race. For example, if your a shapeshifter, your racial ability would be able to (wait for it) shapeshift. The ability will be heavily nerfed, as your supposed to grow as the roleplay goes on. Talk to the DM or an admin if you have questions or concerns. Magic: Every character is allowed to use magic regardless of race, or anything else, it just depends how much you'd like to use magic in this role play. You can choose to focus more on being a blade master or trapper, it's up to you. However, your character will learn the basics in basic training. So, a little bit of basic healing magic, and summoning magic. Magic gets more into detail in 'World'. I'll put a link here so you can learn more about it if you think you want it to be your main focus. Allllll righty, that should be it. If you have any questions contact the DM, and make sure you have a background and history for your character and you'll do fine! Now onto Stats! <3 Stats There are 6 attributes your character has, Dexterity, Strength, Charisma, Intelligence, Magic, and Constitution. They're modeled (modeled not exactly) like DnD stats, if you've played that. If you haven't here's a quick tutorial. Dexterity is speed, how fast you can dodge stuff, etc. Charisma is how much other players and NPC's will like and get along with your OC. Magic is how well your character can use magic, and how many spells you may learn. Starting from 3 add one first level spell slots for each point, then a second once your able to use 2nd level spells from then on, and so forth. Constitution is your health and how quick your character can recover; It's going to be a little bit like endurance in this roleplay. You get stat points by leveling up, each time you level up you get a certain amount of points to spend. Use these points wisely because you cannot change them around later! 19 and above is currently unavailable to players. Dexterity: Strength: About the amount you can lift, no creature can lift more than twice it's body weight over his or her head. These weights are the amount your character can lift over his or her head and walk around. Intelligence: Slots are used when an OC memorizes and learn spells. Let's say your OC has a 6 in intelligence and magic. You can learn 2nd, and 1st level spells, as well as cantrips (because of your 6 in magic). However, since you have a maximum of 6 slots (because you have a 6 in intelligence), you're limited on the amount of spells your character knows. Level one spells takes one slot, and level two spells take two slots, so on and so forth (cantrips take none). So your character in this situation can learn 3 2nd level spells, or 6 first level spells. The higher the level spell, the more powerful is. Magic: There is a -5% chance of spell failure as you rank up per each stat point, starting at 60% spell failure at a 1 in magic. Specialties are essentially the types of spells you can cast. For example if your specialty is water, you may only cast water spells, but if your specialty is water and fire, then you may cast both water and fire spells. See intelligence for more on how magic works. Charisma: What are henchmen? Henchmen are followers that obey your every command, and practically worship you-depending on their loyalty. The higher your charisma the higher their loyalty. Constitution: Resurrection is the chance your character has at being resurrected. Resisting shock and resurrection survival goes up 5 percent with each point, and it starts at 25% for both at const. 1. Exp. Characters can improve their stats and characters by leveling up! Each level provides stat points, money, bonuses, and items! Once you level up you start at 0 exp. once again.